powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lola Carter
Lola Carter is High Seas Yellow of the High Seas Rangers. Personality A tomboy and the ship's lookout who dislikes needing to have a reason to act. Excels in RECON and exploration, and has a strong tenacity for treasure hunting, earning her respect from her peers. However, her need to get the treasure often makes her forget the mission is in front of her, be that when it comes to the enemies, or her friends. Having grown up in a poor and separated family, Lola appreciates the value of money to the point of greed. Despite this greed though, her crew views her as a good person, especially Allie (High Seas Pink). She seems to have a high level of respect for Captain Marvelous, her older brother Joe Carter, and Z.J. later on. She frequently trains her eyes (by spotting shooting stars before she goes to sleep) to help her reaction time in combat and to spot treasures. Originally a poor, homeless girl, she appreciates the value of money and tries to finds ways to get money which borderlines on being greedy. She also has a collection of expensive jewelry which the others will sometimes use to exchange for local currency, much to her dismay. Biography To Be Added Hero Wars: Riders vs. Rangers to be added Hero Wars: Riders vs. Rangers vs. Troopers to be added High Seas Yellow - Legendary Mode= As a High Seas Ranger, High Seas Yellow has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for yellow, she has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. She's also been known to take on powers of past male rangers, with the suit becoming a female version of its previous design. - Yellow Aquitar Ranger= *Yellow Aquitar Ranger (female version) **Aquitian Saber - Zeo Ranger II - Yellow= *Zeo Ranger II Yellow **Weapons ***Zeo Power Double Clubs ***Zeo Cannon - Yellow Turbo Ranger= *Yellow Turbo Ranger - Yellow Space Ranger= *Yellow Space Ranger **Weapons ***Astro Blaster ***Star Slinger ***Quadro Blaster **Vehicles ***Yellow Galaxy Glider - Galaxy Yellow= *Galaxy Yellow (skirted version) **Weapons ***Quasar Saber ***Transdagger ****Delta Daggers - Yellow Lightspeed Ranger= *Yellow Lightspeed Ranger (skirted version) **Weapons ***V-Lancer ***Thermo Blaster - Time Force Yellow= *Time Force Yellow (skirted version) **Weapons ***Chrono Sabers ***V4 ***Vortex Blaster - Yellow Wild Force Ranger= *Yellow Wild Force Ranger (skirted version) **Golden Eagle Sword **Jungle Sword - Yellow Wind Ranger= *Yellow Wind Ranger (female version) **Weapons ***Ninja Sword ***Lion Hammer - Yellow Dino Ranger= *Yellow Dino Ranger **Weapons ***Thundermax Saber ***Ptera Grips ***Z-Rex Blaster **Attacks ***Hissatsu: Dino Dynamite - S.P.D. Yellow Ranger= *S.P.D. Yellow Ranger **DeltaMax Striker - Yellow Mystic Ranger= *Yellow Mystic Ranger (female version) **Morphing Devices ***Mystic Morpher **Weapons ***Magi Staff ****Crossbow Mode - Yellow Overdrive Ranger= *Yellow Overdrive Ranger **Weapons ***Drive Claws ***Double-O Zip Shooter ***Drill Blaster - Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger= - Jungle Master Mode= *Jungle Master Mode **Weapons ***Claw Booster }} - Ranger Operator Series Yellow= *Ranger Operator Series Yellow **Nitro Blaster **Zip Charger - Samurai Yellow= *Samurai Yellow **Weapons ***Spin Sword - Megaforce Yellow= *Megaforce Yellow **Morphing Devices ***Gosei Morpher **Power Cards ***Rockrush **Weapons ***Tiger Claw - Ninja Steel Yellow= *Ninja Steel Yellow (female version) **Ninja Battle Morpher **Ninja Power Stars ***Yellow Ninja Power Star **Ninja Star Blade **Ninja Blaster - Beast Morpher Yellow= - Express Squad Yellow= - Color Transfers= }} }} - Yellow Lion Ranger= - Pride Mode= *Pride Mode **Weapons ***Cube Blaster }} - Swordfish Yellow= *Swordfish Yellow (female version) ** Cosmo Blaster ** Cosmo Artillary *** Cosmo Blade ** Power Orbs ***Dorado Orb - Lupin Yellow= *Lupin Yellow **Dualizer **Grip Blade **Lupin Flyer Yellow - Element Fury Yellow= *Element Fury Yellow **Fury Morpher **Fury Coins **Wind Archer **Fury Sword - Thunderbird 4 Yellow= *Thunderbird 4 Yellow **Thunderbird Morpher **Weapons ***Rescue Claws }} - Other Colors= - Silver Space Ranger= *Silver Space Ranger (female version) **Super Silverizer - Galaxy Red= *Galaxy Red - White Wild Force Ranger= *White Wild Force Ranger **Claws - Red Mystic Ranger= *Red Mystic Ranger (female version) **Weapons ***Magi Staff - Green Mystic Ranger= *Green Mystic Ranger (female version) **Morphing Devices ***Mystic Morpher **Weapons ***Magi Staff ****Axe Mode - White Mystic Ranger= *White Mystic Ranger **Weapons ***Snow Staff - Pink Overdrive Ranger= *Pink Overdrive Ranger **Drive Geyser - Sentinel Knight= *Sentinel Knight (female version) - Jungle Fury Red Ranger= *Jungle Fury Red Ranger (female version) **Weapons ***Shark Sabers - Samurai Red= *Samurai Red ♀ **Spin Sword **Fire Smasher - Dino Charge Black Ranger= - Dino Steel= *Dino Charge Black Ranger **Weapons ***Dino Blade Blaster ****Dino Charge Morpher ****Dino Saber ***Dino Chargers ****Dino Charger #2 - Para Charger (Parasaurolophus) ****Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) ****Dino Charger #12 - Dino Armor X Charger (Deinosuchus) ***Para Chopper }} - Dino Charge Aqua Ranger= *Dino Charge Aqua Ranger (female version) **Weapons ***Dino Blade Blaster ****Dino Charge Morpher ****Dino Saber ***Dino Chargers }} - Trio Rider= *Wild Combo - Beetleborgs= *Red Striker Beetleborg }} }} Ranger Key The High Seas Yellow Ranger Key is Lola's personal Ranger Key which allows her to transform into High Seas Yellow. Whereas the keys of the 29 Ranger teams were created out of the sacrifice of their powers in the Legend War, the origin of the High Seas Ranger Keys is unknown, though it can be assumed the Red Legend had a role in their creation. As with the other High Seas Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the High Seas Rangers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and zords for different functions and attacks. This Ranger Key was turned into a Ranger puppet once, by Basco. Along with the other High Seas Ranger bar an incapacitated Marvelous, Lola confronted and defeated the puppet High Seas Yellow. Category:Power Rangers High Seas Category:Female Category:Heroines Category:Aliens Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms